Twins
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: They have special powers and its up to him to save them. WiltxOC father/child pairing
1. Chapter 1

My first Foster's Home Fanfic lol I love that show, it sucks that it ended.

* * *

Wilt, our favorite red cocky-eyed imaginary friend stood outside, waiting for something with a huge smile, a busload of new imaginary friends from another state, New York he believed was the place as he waited and waited until finally a black bus drove in front of the house, stopping and opening the door.

A crowd of imaginary friends got off the bus, scarred and unknowing of what to do; Wilt's smile seemed to brighten up the day as he exclaimed a "Welcome to Fosters!" everyone smiled back, so many new faces, but there were two that got his attention. They looked to be about the age of six and human looking except for their ears, one had on a black lacy dress, black lace lolita headdress, black knee socks and black bowed Mary-Janes, and her ears were replaced with brown floppy dog ears, and her hair was pitch black and waist length. The other friend was the opposite; she wore white and supported white cat ears on top of her head along with white shoulder length hair. Wilt turned his back to lead the way as the friends followed, still keeping his good eye on the little ones, they were surprisingly really well behaved as he gave the tour, telling them that a Frankie would give them their rooms, until then explore around.

The two little ones just stood in the same place holding each other's hands instead of exploring the rooms, Wilt just smiled and bent to their height.

"Why don't you two explore around?" he asked as they shook their head, the little dog girl replied.

"We're afraid of getting separated." The little cat girl finished, "We don't like being separated." Wilt placed his good hand on his chin rubbing it.

"Well why not hold each other's hand?" the girls shook their head, "Someone may run into our hands." Wilt just placed his hand back on his chin, he smiled at them again, "My name is Wilt. What's yours?" they smiled as the little dog answered first.

"I'm Ceci, short for Cecilia!"

"I'm Kiki! It's short for Kikilea!"

"We're twins."

"Both of us"

Wilt just laughed as he shook their hands, "Nice to meet you Ceci and Kiki!"

"You too Wilt!" they both said in union as they shook his good hand.

* * *

Ah the start of a cute friendship =) Let us see what happens next shall we? Well you'll have to wait for chappie 2!!!

Oh and BTW the twins are both around Mac's height so that should give you an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Chapter 2! I am going to warn you all right now, there is not going to be a plot during the first few chapters =) so without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Ceci and Kiki both entered a room with a bunk bed, some shelves, drawers, and a bird's nest. They both blinked a few times as Wilt smiled, leading them in.

"This is my room!" He said, "If you all need anything you know where to find me, Coco and Ed will help too however they can!" the twins smiled as Wilt led the group out, "And other friends will help you too, and if you're ever hungry Frankie can cook you up a mean snack!" they walked down the hall up a few stairs and down another hallway, he stopped and turned towards the crowd of friends, "This hallway is where your alls rooms will be so enjoy!" he looked at a clipboard and called out a few friends at random, showing them their room.

"Ceci, Kiki?" the twins looked up at him as he gave his warm smile, "Your alls room is number 331. You lucky girls get a room together! How swell is that?" the smiled back at him as they ran hand in hand to room 331, opening the door. Their luggage already inside as they gazed in wonder at their room. A naked bunk bed sat in one corner along with empty drawers and an empty closet as the twins unzipped their suitcases, each taking one side of the closet to hang their dresses up, they used the drawers for their socks, headdresses and undergarments. Finally they made their beds (Ceci at the top bunk and Kiki at the bottom ^^) Ceci's bed consisting of navy blue lace sheets, navy blue lace feathered pillows, and a navy blue soft, fluffy comforter while Kiki supported baby pink lace sheets, baby pink lace feathered pillows and a pink soft, fluffy comforter.

Both girls stood back to admire the work they had done so far, their room wasn't finished yet, but it looked nice so far as a knock erupted on their door.

"Come in!" they both said in union as Wilt entered the premises.

"Wow girls! This room looks spectacular! You two are naturals!" they smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you Wilt!" Ceci exclaimed, as her sister continued, "We appreciate it!"

"Anytime, girls. Oh and dinner in five!" he smiled at them as he walked out of their room closing the door behind him.

Ceci and Kiki both left the premises of their room and journeyed down the hall down the stairs down some more hallways and stairs until they finally reached the dining hall; the table was set with food on the plate and refreshing drinks in tall glasses. They awed in delight as a shadow blocked the light, they turned to see a large purple monster with a nervous, scared smile on his face as he stuttered a greeting.

"Ho-Hola." He said "Mi ll-llama Eduardo." The twins blinked a few times, "Wha?" they both said in union as the purple monster cleared his throat, blushing. Wilt, luckily, came into the premises.

"Hey you two! I see you met my buddy, Eduardo!" the twins smiled a bit and exclaimed a hello.

"I'm Ceci!"

"I'm Kiki"

"We're twins!"

"Both of us!"

Wilt let out a small chuckle; "You girls do that a lot don't you?" Ceci and Kiki smiled and nodded.

"People need to know we're twins!" Ceci exclaimed as Kiki continued, "Or else they won't know why we're so close!" Wilt let out a hearty laugh as he agreed, "Would you two like to sit with us?" Wilt asked as the twins nodded, both seated next to each other with Ceci on Wilt's left side and Eduardo on his right. A bird, plant, airplane thingamahooga and a blue blob sat at the opposite side of them.

"Coco?" the thing asked, as the twins shook their head, "No thank you!" they said in union but the creature continued asking them if they wanted coco and as before they said no.

"No, no, you don't understand." Wilt began pointing at the bird, "This is Coco all she says is Coco and next to her is Bloo. They're both good friends of ours!" Eduardo nodded his head in agreement, "Si! Amigos!"

"Well what did Coco ask us?"

"She asked if you two are from the New York bus."

"We are!" both said in union as they began their introduction.

"I'm Ceci!"

"I'm Kiki!"

"We're twins!"

"Both of us!" Wilt began laughing as he took a bite of his chicken; he smiled at the twins.

"Eat up! It's not poisonous!" he joked as they took a bite of the leg, "It's delicious!" they said in union as Wilt laughed, "Glad you two like it! You should thank Frankie; she worked hard making dinner for us all."

"Thank you Frankie!" Kiki exclaimed as Ceci continued, "We love your food!"

"Aw your welcome girls!" A red headed woman around the age of 20 said as she poured the friends a glass of lemonade, the twins took a drink.

"This is also great!" they both said taking another drink.

"Glad you two like it…hey you're one of the New Yorkers right?" the twins nodded.

"I'm Ceci!"

"I'm Kiki!"

"We're twins!"

"Both of us!"

"They do that every introduction!" Wilt explained as Frankie nodded.

"Oh you two are SO cute! I'm Frankie and if you ever need me I'm usually doing chores." Moreover, with that she left pouring lemonade into other glasses as the twins smiled, already they liked this place and soon maybe they would be adopted! Together of course.

* * *

Okay so that's the end of chappie 2! Hope you liked it!


End file.
